Rescue of a Queen
by Eilwyn
Summary: AU What if Rabadash's plan had succeeded and he kidnapped Susan? 14 years after LWW. Chapter 8 is up. Minor edits to earlier chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This fic is an alternative ending to The Horse and His Boy. I'm picking up near the end of the book so it might be hard to follow if you haven't read that book. This takes place fourteen years after the events in the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. I borrowed a few minor characters and other things from the movie. Some other minor characters such as Prince Galen, Sir Brynn, Lady Deidre, Lady Nola, Eol the Eagle, Ravenstorm the Centaur and his children are made up and I have used them in several fics.

The book belongs to C.S. Lewis and the movie to Walden.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the Eastern Sea as the Splendor Hyaline docked at the wharf near the great castle of Cair Paravel. The great Narnian ship was secure within moments. Queen Susan held the arm of her brother King Edmund as they disembarked.

Queen Susan said: "It is a bit unusual, dear brother, that no one is here to greet us."

Her younger brother shook his head and answered: "Nay, Madam, it is very early in the morning and no one was expecting us to return so suddenly."

"It is so good to be back in Narnia. I will not be hasty in leaving again" said the young queen as they walked towards the castle.

"I am glad to hear of that, sister" replied Edmund with a laugh.

The king and queen followed by their courtiers reached the eastern gate to the castle. Edmund and Susan walked through the gate followed by Lord Peridan and his sister Lady Deidre and Sir Brynn and his wife Lady Nola. Master Tumnus, the faun, was walking behind Sir Brynn. Tumnus felt anxious – something was wrong but he was not sure what was wrong. He reached out to touch the loyal knight's arm.

"Sir Brynn, I fear something is amiss. Are there not normally guards at this gate?" asked the faun.

Sir Brynn turned to answer the faun while his wife continued to walk ahead. Suddenly there was a loud sound as the gate came crashing down. The king and queen along with Peridan, Deidre and Nola were on one side while the rest of the party was outside of the castle walls. To his horror, Brynn heard the sounds of yelling and swords being drawn following by a scream from Queen Susan. What was happening? The gate was barred so he turned and started running towards the north gate followed by the others.

Queen Susan screamed a second time as two Calormene soldiers picked her up and handed her to Prince Rabadash who was already on his horse. Two other soldiers picked up Deidre and Nola and handed them to Tarkaans.

In a low voice, Rabadash said "It was so rude of you to leave without saying farewell, my love. We will return to Tashbaan now and you will become my wife as planned. In time, I will forgive you for your foolish behavior."

"You will forgive me!" exclaimed Susan. "I will never forgive you for this. How dare you take me like this? Aslan and my royal brothers will never allow this to happen."

"Silence! It is only because I love you that I do not have your brother killed now. He caused your heart to harden against me. And your demon Aslan has no power in Tashbaan" replied Rabadash in a cold voice. "Now, we ride and if you try to escape my little bird, I will give your two ladies to my men for sport."

Susan twisted to look at Edmund again. As soon as the gate started crashing down, Edmund had reached for his sword. A Tarkaan behind the young king had hit him over the head. There was blood on his face and he was lying on the ground. The Calormenes had tied his hands. Lord Peridan likewise had been disarmed. Edmund moved slightly and opened his eyes.

Rabadash called out: "Edmund. Before you try to follow us, you might want to go into the castle and help your other sister. She is greater danger of harm than Susan. I will not harm Susan – I plan to wed her. I warn you, I will kill these other two ladies if you try to stop us."

The Calormenes were all back on their horses and began to gallop out of the castle. Susan looked behind and saw Brynn and the others rushing through the north gate on foot. She then looked at Rabadash.

"What did you do to my sister? What harm is she in?" demanded Susan.

"The little fool thinks she is a warrior" replied Prince Rabadash. "She led a small party to defend the castle. She has an arrow in her shoulder for her trouble. We locked her up. As long as Edmund finds her and gets her medical treatment in next hour or so she should live."

The Calormenes with their captives rode across the peninsula and into the woods.

xxxxxxxxx

Back in Cair Paravel, Edmund staggered to his feet and wiped some of the blood off his face. He felt a bit dizzy and his head pounded. Lord Brandon cut the rope that bound his hands. He gripped Lord Brandon's shoulder for support. Then he began issuing orders.

"Sir Brynn, begin to organize a rescue party to follow the Calormenes. Go to the stables and get the horses ready. Lord Brandon, organize a search of the castle. They must have locked up the castle guard and other members of the court. Rabadash said that Queen Lucy was in danger. We must find her" said King Edmund.

A few dead Narnians were in the main courtyard but it was clear that the Calormenes had attacked the castle so quickly that there was little organized defense. They began to find members of the court in locked rooms. But no one had seen Queen Lucy. Edmund was started to feel a bit frantic – he couldn't have lost both sisters in one day, could he?

Cloudstorm, son of Ravenstorm, trotted quickly down the hall after being released and said "Sire, I believe Queen Lucy was taken upstairs and locked in her bedroom."

Edmund thanked the centaur and ran upstairs. Lucy's room was in a tower on the west side of the castle. The door was barricaded on the outside. With the help of two soldiers, he removed the wood barricading the door and opened the door. Lucy was lying on top of her bed and he could see the blood on the covers.

"Lucy, Lu, are you alright? Please Lu, say something" pleaded the young king. He could see the arrow stuck in her shoulder.

Lucy opened her eyes and smiled slightly as she said "Edmund, you don't look much better than me. I am so glad you are here. Where is Susan?"

Edmund answered "Susan was captured by Rabadash. It happened so quickly, I couldn't do anything. I failed to keep either of you safe."

"Oh, Ed, this isn't your fault. It is treachery" said Lucy as she tried to sit up. She turned very pale.

"Lu, stay still. I will get a healer." said Edmund.

He looked up and saw Lucy's oldest friend Master Tumnus in the door.

"Master Tumnus, please come and sit with the queen while I get a healer" said Edmund.

He gave Lucy a quick kiss on her forehead and quickly left. Her forehead was very warm. She must have a fever – she must have been lying there for several hours with that damn arrow in her shoulder and the wound bleeding. How could any royal prince be so cruel to leave a woman in such condition? His hated of Rabadash grew as he ran back downstairs and asked Cloudstorm to go help Lucy.

"Your Majesty" said Sir Brynn as he rushed into the main hall. "The stables are empty. They drove off the horses or took them. The only way to pursue Prince Rabadash will be if we are able to ride on some of the centaurs. Sallowpad the Raven and Farrell the Eagle have both gone in pursuit so we don't lose the trail."

King Edmund paused. His head was pounding. It was hard to think clearly.

"We know they are going back to Tashbaan. I fear there is nothing we can do now, my friend. There were over a hundred of them, we only have a few handful here and only a few centaurs. It will take time to call up an army large enough to take back the ladies by force. By then, they will be too far ahead. This was well planned. I underestimated Rabadash's determination. Find a messenger and send word to the High King of what has happened" said King Edmund. "Don't fear, my friend, we will get back your wife as well as the queen."

Edmund spend several minutes organizing workgroups to go find the horses, tend the wounded, call up Narnians who would fight, bury the dead and fix the gate. He then went back upstairs. Cloudstorm had just finished removing the arrow from Lucy's shoulder. Lucy was pale and she was still bleeding heavily. Tumnus suggested it might be a good idea for Lucy to use her healing cordial on herself.

"The High King said it should only be used in desperate circumstances not for common injuries" whispered Lucy.

"We need to get you well" answered Edmund. "Susan has been kidnapped and this is a time of great danger for Narnia. Where is the cordial?"

"It is in the treasure chamber" whispered Lucy.

Edmund started to leave the room when Cloudstorm stopped him. The young centaur insisted on checking the wound on Edmund's head and bandaging it. He then gave Edmund a potion to drink which would stop the headache. Edmund then went back downstairs and walked into the throne room at Cair Paravel. Behind a tapestry on the dias was the door to their royal treasure chamber.

Edmund took a key out and unlocked the door. He took a nearby torch and walked down the stairs. The chamber was cold and quiet. The room was full of gold, jewels and other treasures of Narnia. He ignored all this and walked over to a section of the wall where his sibling's gifts were hanging. The sword and shield that Peter received from Father Christmas were on the wall. They had been hanging there for years since Peter had grown older and stronger and outgrew the weapons of his boyhood. Lucy's cordial was hanging on the wall but not her dagger which she routinely wore and kept in her bedroom when not being worn. Before they left for Tashbaan, Susan had brought her bow and arrows and horn downstairs and hung them for safe-keeping on the wall. Edmund stared at the horn and wished Susan had it with her. If there was ever a time, Susan needed to summon help it was today. The young king picked up the cordial and left the chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

Susan had at first hoped for rescue but quickly realized the force of one hundred Calormenes was too large. Narnia did not keep a standing army at Cair Paravel and had not been prepared for this treacherous attack. As the troop rode though the woods, Susan learned to her horror that they came through Archenland and that while King Lune and his nobles were out hunting, the Calormenes easily stormed Anvard and took possession of the castle. She had cried when she saw Anvard in the distance with the Tisroc's flag flying overhead. The rest of Rabadash's troops were at the castle. More troops were arriving to keep the castle securely in Calormene hands.

They did not go to the castle but rather to the coast where they boarded a ship. The Calormenes had ridden across the desert to attack Anvard but once the castle was secure, Rabadash had sent for the ships. Susan, Nola and Deidre were locked into a small cabin and left alone for about three hours. Then the door opened and Rabadash came in followed by two soldiers and a slave. The slave put down a tray of food and drink.

Prince Rabadash said "Ladies, please leave us."

Lady Nola bravely replied "It is not proper for you to be alone with her Majesty. We will stay."

Rabadash motioned to the soldiers and said "I do not care what you think is proper. You can walk out or the soldiers will drag you out by your hair."

Susan quickly said "It is alright Lady Nola. You and Lady Deidre may leave."

As the soldiers closed the door, Susan turned to Rabadash and said "I must plead for the safety of my ladies, your Highness. They do not deserve to be mistreated in anyway."

Rabadash slowly smiled and replied "Their safety depends totally on your behavior, Susan. If you cooperate, they will not be harmed."

Susan calmly asked "And what cooperation are you seeking, your Highness?"

Rabadash replied "That is a foolish question, my beautiful queen. I only want what I always wanted which is for you to be my wife. You encouraged me at Cair Paravel and at first in Tashbaan. Then your brother obviously turned your heart away from me. You made a fool of me by fleeing Tashbaan in the midst of the night. Now you will return to my fair city and be properly repentant of your misbehavior. You will marry me and stay in Tashbaan. Besides, you belong in our great city blessed by the gods not in your barbarian woods."

"Why in the name of Aslan would you still want to marry me?" asked Susan.

Rabadash grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Susan tried to shake off his hold but he was much stronger.

"Even though you are a false jade, I still love you. I cannot sleep and my food has no savor because of your beauty. I must have you even if you are a proud, false daughter of a dog" replied the angry prince. "I am a descendent of Tash the Irresistible. Your Aslan is powerless next to the great god Tash."

Susan suddenly felt a wave of anger rather than fear as she replied "How dare you? Have you ever met Tash? No! He is a gold statue in a temple. I watched Aslan die on the stone table and I watched Him come back to life the next morning. I have ridden on His back and felt the healing power of His breath. He crowned me a queen of Narnia. I know He will not let me spend my life in captivity as your wife. You must release me and let me return to Narnia."

"You are a stubborn woman. I am the heir to the greatest empire in the world. I am offering you jewels and wealth you cannot imagine and you talk about a demon lion. You are mine and I will never let you go" yelled Rabadash.

He pulled Susan close and kissed her. She tried to pull away from the kiss but he held her tightly.

"Why are you being so false? You enjoyed my kisses when I was at Cair Paravel" said Rabadash.

"I did enjoy your kisses" replied Susan, trying to stay calm. "When you visited us at Cair Paravel, you behaved like a perfect knight and prince. You were kind and courteous and romantic. Your kisses were gentle and sweet not cruel like this. You held me like I was precious not leaving bruises in my arms as you are now. When you were at Cair Paravel, I did think I could love you. My royal brothers did not trust you. I should have listened to them but to my folly I did not. Later in Tashbaan, I learned how cruel and arrogant you were. You were not the same prince as in Cair Paravel. You call me false but you were false when you visited us. My behavior and what I value has been consistent, your Highness."

Rabadash released her and stepped back. Susan looked at the rage in his face and took a deep breath. She felt fear replaced her righteous anger.

"You obviously need more time to contemplate your situation, Madam, and more distance from your brothers who are barbarians and do not understand how royalty behave. I believe you will do best with silent contemplation so I will have your ladies moved to another cabin" replied Rabadash. "We will talk again tomorrow."

He walked out of the cabin. The door slammed behind him and was bolted shut.

Susan sank down on the bed and began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

It was three days after Susan's kidnapping. It had been chaos at first but now the Narnians were organized. King Peter had returned this afternoon from the northern border with his army. King Edmund and Queen Lucy had sent out the word across Narnia and gathered together all men, talking beasts and creatures able to fight. The defenses of Cair Paravel had been repaired. The kings and Queen Lucy were gathered around the great council table with their closest advisors.

"We need a plan to rescue Queen Susan, Lady Deidre and Lady Nola from Tashbaan" said the High King.

"We do not have a large enough force to attack them outright – it will have to be a stealth rescue" said Orieus.

"They are not a sea-faring people – we might be able to get their attention by doing some raids on the coast" said Lord Peridan.

"They are a very superstitious people and the talking beasts and creatures such as myself, centaurs, satyrs, make the Calormenes nervous. They believe in many false gods – maybe there is a way to trick them, play on their superstitions. Perhaps the High King can send a message that some doom will happen if they don't return the queen" suggested Tumnus.

Others around the table made suggestions and it became noisy as advisors began interrupting each other with new ideas. After several minutes, King Peter stood up. Silence fell.

The High King looked at his younger brother and said "Brother, walk with me for a moment. We will resume this meeting in a few minutes."

Edmund slowly rose from his seat next to Peter and the two brothers walked out onto the balcony overlooking the Eastern Sea.

"I was hoping the sight and sound of the ocean would help guide my thoughts" said Peter. He looked at Edmund and asked "What is wrong, my brother? I need your counsel and I am not used to you being so silent."

Edmund shook his head and said "This is my fault. Every thought that comes into my head, I am over-analyzing. I am afraid of making another mistake."

Peter grasped his brother's shoulder. "I do not blame you, Ed and you must not blame yourself – it does not help the situation. If anything, you can say the fault is mine" said the High King.

Peter continued saying: "I invited Rabadash to visit Cair Paravel and allowed him freedom of the castle. He and his foul Tarkaans clearly used our hospitality to plan a future attack. I did not forbid Susan from visiting Tashbaan. I planned the raid on the Northern giants for the same time as your visit to Tashbaan which left Lucy alone at Cair Paravel with few soldiers."

Edmund said "Your decisions were all the decisions of an honorable king. We didn't realize how deceitful Rabadash could be."

Peter smiled and replied "That is my point exactly, my brother."

Edmund laughed and said "Very clever, Peter. Alright, I will try to stop blaming myself. I am so worried about our sister. When I was in the treasure room a few days ago, I found myself wishing she had her horn and could summon help."

There was silence for a few moments while the brothers looked at the ocean. The sun was beginning to set.

"Brother, I have an idea. I don't know if it will work but what if one of us takes our lady sister's horn and blows it on her behalf?" asked Edmund.

Peter frowned. His blue eyes looked thoughtful as he said "None of us have ever tried to use the gifts of another. But it certainly was never forbidden. We could try it. Let's go back inside to the council."

Plans were discussed in-depth over the next hour. Peter set three groups to work on developing the details of different plans. Master Greystorm, oldest of the centaurs, suggested the horn be blown by one of the royal siblings in the throne room. He advised that Queen Susan's horn be blown at sunrise since that was the time that good magic was strongest.

Peter, Edmund and Lucy left the council room and went down to the treasure chamber.

Peter glanced around the treasure chamber and said "Another option is that I could offer the Tisroc a ransom for Susan's return. He is always greedy."

Lucy stared at the horn on the wall and asked "Which of us should do it? Is there anything that would make the magic more likely to work?"

Peter said "Remember, the first time Susan blew the horn was when the witch's wolves attacked. It summoned me. It was my first battle. Not a particularly graceful one as I recall. I had no idea what I was doing with a sword!"

Edmund replied "Perhaps but you won. You always win. You are the oldest, the High King. You should blow the horn."

The next morning, a few minutes before dawn, two kings and one queen entered the great throne room and sat in their thrones. Their advisors made a half circle facing the four thrones. The first ray of dawn began to shine through the window. The siblings rose.

In a calm voice, King Peter said "Aslan, bring us help to rescue our beloved sister."

He lifted the ivory horn and blew. It was an amazing sound – clear and made every one's spirits lift. How could help not come in response to that sound?

There was a moment of quiet and then the three siblings looked at each other as they felt a soft breath. They all felt hope enter their hearts and minds.

Lucy whispered "Dearest Aslan. I knew you would not fail us."

The High King said "I feel confident that the Lion will send us some aid in response to our request for help. Let us go to breakfast and then proceed with our plans while we wait. "

Two hours later, Eol the Eagle appeared at the council room.

"Your Majesties, fair friends, come outside and see what help the magic horn has summoned!" declared the eagle.

The High King and his siblings rushed out the door and through the hall to the great courtyard. A crowd was gathering outside and staring at the sky.

Queen Lucy gasped and said "How beautiful! I thought they were a legend only."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This fic is an alternative ending to The Horse and His Boy. I'm picking up near the end of the book so it might be hard to follow if you haven't read that book. This takes place fourteen years after the events in the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. I borrowed a few minor characters and other things from the movie. Some other minor characters such as Prince Galen, Sir Brynn, Lady Deidre, Lady Nola, Eol the Eagle, Ravenstorm the Centaur and his children are made up and I have used them in several fics.

The book belongs to C.S. Lewis and the movie to Walden.

Queen Susan reclined in the large sunken bath and thought that the only thing she really liked about the Calormen Empire was the baths.

A short time ago, they had arrived at a dock outside of Tashbaan. This bath house near the dock seemed to exist for the sole purpose of allowing members of the royal family and noble Tarkaans to refresh themselves and make themselves look proper before being paraded through the streets of Tashbaan. Susan normally would have enjoyed such a luxury after time on a ship but she was definitely not looking forward to arriving at Tashbaan or being gawked at by the Calormenes.

She tried to relax in the hot water but she was worried. In part, she was still stunned that Rabadash had actually kidnapped her without her brothers being able to stop him. Peter and Edmund had always kept her from harm. In fact, she had difficulty thinking of any dangerous situation she had faced without one of her brothers nearby. She could always depend on them.

Of course, there was also Aslan. She assumed Aslan would protect them and not allow any great harm to happen to her family. She had thought He would stop this kidnapping, rescue her the same way He had arranged to rescue Edmund from the White Witch or stopped the White Witch from killing Peter or brought all the stone statues back to life. He wouldn't abandon her. As the days went by, Susan did begin to lose her confidence. Not her confidence in Aslan Himself but her confidence that she understood His plan.

Susan found herself obsessing over Aslan's words at the coronation: "the Radiant Southern Sun." Some ballots referred to her "Queen of the South". She assumed it was a reference to the warmth of her personality –she was kind and gentle and welcoming to all who came to court. She had developed the quickest friendship with their Archenlander neighbors to the south. Perhaps Aslan knew that she would be a good diplomat reaching out to neighbors. In the last few hours, she had begun to wonder if there was a deeper meaning. Did Aslan know this would happen? Did he know she would be brought to Tashbaan as a captive, that Rabadash would force her to marry him? Did "Radiant Southern Sun" and "Queen of the South" really mean that she was fated to rule Calormen at Rabadash's side?

Of course, she wouldn't be ruling at Rabadash's side. Women in Calormen had no power or prestige besides being trophies for their husbands. She had noticed during her visit to Tashbaan that women had very little freedom. Noblewomen spent a lot of time indoors and when they left the house it was in company of many servants and soldiers. Queen Susan, however, was used to a great deal of freedom.

As a queen, she had responsibilities and Peter seldom questioned her decisions once she accepted responsibility for a problem. There were times when Peter made a decision she had to follow but it was rare that he actually ordered her to do something. It was usually a discussion, a compromise or she would simply agree to make him happy.

On a personal level, she had freedom take a ride on her horse or go for a swim in the ocean whenever she felt like it. But she had a deeper freedom that these women lacked. She would make her own decision about who could court her, if to marry and who to marry. Peter hadn't been happy about her decision to allow Rabadash to court her. But Peter allowed her to make her own decisions and respected her judgment. Usually it was sound judgment.

Susan's musings were interrupted by the door opening. A slave girl in her late teens entered carrying garments and a box. Behind the door, Susan could see the backs of two soldiers. She was being well guarded.

She smiled at the slave girl and asked "Have you seen my ladies? Can you ask if they may join me?"

Susan was determined to make sure that Deidre and Nola were safe. She had to come up with a reason to have them sent to her. The slave girl looked nervous and curtsied in the Calormen fashion.

"I do not know, my lady" said the slave girl. "I was told to bring these garments in and to assist you in dressing. I do not know anything else."

The slave girl held out a very large fluffy towel for Susan. The queen sighed and got out of the bath. The slave girl combed her hair and rubbed it dry.

"Do you know how to braid hair?" asked the queen.

The slave girl shook her head.

"I must insist that you have my ladies attend me. They can fix my hair" said Susan.

The slave girl answered "Let me help you dress, Queen Susan, and then I will ask if your ladies can come fix your hair."

She held out Calormen garments. It was a blue dress with several layers of gauze over a darker blue silk and a matching cloak. The slave girl used a gold sash to belt it. She then held out a gold headpiece and blue veil.

Susan shook her head and said "I need to have my hair fixed first. Please send for Lady Nola and Lady Deidre."

The girl seemed walked to the door. Susan was hopeful that this might work. She hadn't seen Nola and Deidre in three days and was very nervous about their safety.

The slave girl had left the box in the room. Susan opened it and was stunned by the beautiful gold and sapphire necklace, earrings and bracelets. The sapphires were very high quality. She put the jewelry on and looked at herself in the mirror. It was impressive jewelry and rather heavy. These earrings hurt! She took them off but left on the necklace and bracelets. Whatever happened, she might as well look like a queen.

The door opened and Nola and Deidre entered with the slave girl. Both ladies were also wearing Calormen dresses. Susan embraced them both.

"Have you been treated well?" asked the queen.

"Don't worry about us, your Majesty. It is your safety that is important" said Lady Nola as she stepped back to look at Susan more carefully. "Madam, has Prince Rabadash done any harm to you?" asked Nola.

"No. We had an argument and I have not seen him since" replied Susan. "I think he will come to see me soon. I am going to try to negotiate to have the two of you sent home to Narnia."

"Your Majesty, we cannot leave you" replied Lady Deidre.

Susan replied: "Dearest Deidre, your family was one of the first human families to return to Narnia. You have served us well and I have loved you as if you were my own little sister. I will not allow you to come to harm in Calormen. Nola, you have been a wonderful companion, ever since Brynn brought you to court but I will not have your faithful friendship re-paid by separating you from your husband. Selfishly, I will miss you but it will be better if I do not have to worry about your safety."

"Dearest lady, rescue will come soon. Do not act hastily" whispered Nola as she glanced over at the slave girl who most likely was also a spy.

"I had hope of rescue, but I can not imagine what my brother the High King can do now that we have arrived at Tashbaan. Narnia does not have the forces to attack this city and I do not want anyone else to die for my foolishness. I am haunted by those who died at Cair Paravel as well as the many that died at Anvard. I keep seeing King Edmund with blood on his face and imagine my sister Queen Lucy with an arrow in her arm. I don't want anyone else to come to harm. I have to make sure the two of you are safe" said Susan firmly.

The beautiful young queen added: "If there is a future price to pay for my bad judgment, it should only be paid by me. Now, I do not want to be paraded through Tashbaan with my hair a mess. Dear friends, help me to get ready."

Shortly, there was the sound of knocking on the door. The slave girl went to answer it and returned saying "Queen Susan, Prince Rabadash is ready for you to join him. The soldiers will escort you."

Susan stood up and took a quick look in the mirror. The blue dress was lovely. Some of her hair was pulled back in braids that were pinned to the back of her head; the rest of her hair fell loose down her back and past her hips. She had ignored the gold headpiece and veil sent by Rabadash and put her Narnian golden flower crown on top of her head. She did wear the necklace and bracelets of gold and sapphires. She looked a bit pale but beautiful.

She held her head up as she left the room followed by Nola and Deidre. Prince Rabadash, along with several Tarkaans and advisors, was waiting down the hall in a small entry room.

"Calormen fashion becomes you, Queen Susan. I hope you are feeling refreshed after the journey" said Prince Rabadash. Although the words were pleasant, his voice was cold.

The prince spoke as casually as if she was his guest instead of being kidnapped. The look in his brown eyes was possessive as he gazed at the young queen. Susan bit back a hasty response and just smiled and nodded her head.

"I hoping Madam, now that we arrived home, your behavior will be improved. I expect my future wife to be obedient. Before we depart for the palace, there is a matter to take care of. Please join me, Madam" said Rabadash motioning to a nearby table with a letter.

Rabadash picked up a letter and handed it to Susan saying "Please sign this Madam."

Susan read the letter quickly and then looked at Rabadash without any expression on her beautiful face. She looked at the letter again and then put it back on the table.

"If you please, your Highness, I would request that my ladies be allowed to return to Narnia" said Susan. "Then I would be glad to sign the letter."

Rabadash smiled and replied "I will allow your ladies to leave after they have witnessed our wedding."

Susan asked "May I add a sentence at the bottom of the letter? It will ensure that my royal brother knows that the letter reflects my wishes. I would also like to request that the High King send an escort for Lady Nola and Lady Deidre to return to Narnia."

Rabadash said: "You may add what you wish but it will only get sent if I approve."

Susan sat down at the table. The letter was written by a poet in the high Calormene fashion. Peter would know at one glance that she did not dictate this letter. The letter professed her great love for Rabadash and her desire to remain in Calormen. Peter would believe neither. She dipped the quill into the ink and carefully wrote a sentence knowing that Peter would recognize her writing. He might disagree with the sentiment but he would know it was her wish. Susan then wrote that Prince Rabadash had agreed to let Nola and Deidre return to Narnia and that Peter should send a suitable escort to ensure the ladies returned safely. She then carefully signed the letter and handed it to Rabadash. He glanced at it and looked at her scornfully.

"Madam, you have a soft heart which is why a woman should never rule a country" said the Calormen Prince as he handed the letter to a waiting messenger. "Come, Queen Susan, it is time to enter Tashbaan, your new home."


	5. Chapter 5

Several talking birds had brought word that King Lune of Archenland and some companions were riding towards Cair Paravel. Queen Lucy was relieved to hear that Lune was safe and quickly agreed to ride out with Prince Corin to greet his father. They rode out accompanied by two talking leopards and three centaurs including Lucy's good friend Eveningstorm.

After an hour of riding, they saw King Lune who was accompanied by Lord Dar and Lord Colin. The stopped in a clearing near a stream to exchange greetings, news and hugs. Lune was delighted to see his son and glad that he was safe. Prince Corin and the Narnians were eager to hear Lune's story. The good king had been out hunting with many of the lords in the court when Rabadash attacked the castle. They had ridden back but the Calormene's had overrun the city and the Archenlanders were outnumbered. Lune and his companions had tried to rescue as many people as possible. Lord Darrin and Lord Col had stayed back in Archenland to organize resistance while Lune came to Cair Paravel to consult with King Peter and King Edmund.

Corin and Lucy escorted the Archenlanders back to Cair Paravel and led them to the great council chamber where the kings were meeting with their most trusted advisors. King Peter immediately leapt to his feet and came to embrace King Lune. King Edmund followed right behind him.

"I never would have imagined such treachery. The Calormenes have long haunted our borders but I never would have imaged a royal prince who feasted with us and met us in tournament would have launched such a cowardly attack" said Lune.

"We will do everything possible to assist you in driving out the Calormenes and re-build Anvard" promised King Peter.

"I did not doubt that for a moment, my friend" replied Lune. "But tell, what of Queen Susan. Is your lady sister safe?"

King Edmund replied "Not yet. But we are developing plans to rescue the queen as well as battle plans. Come, King Lune and my lords, your wise words will be welcome at our council."

Prince Corin immediately pulled up a chair next to his father, King Lune. He was relieved when no one said he should leave the council room.

The High King resumed his seat at the head of the table. The Narnian Council table was a bit unusual in that it was not a normal flat table. One section on each side was built higher than normal so it was comfortable for centaurs to stand behind while another section was lower so some of the smaller talking beasts such as Mr. Beaver and Mr. Fox could be comfortable. Other sections were average high for humans with comfortable chairs. Several perches were located near the table for talking birds. A large map of the known world was in the center of the table.

King Lune asked "What can you tell us of your plans so far?"

The High King replied "King Edmund has already made some excellent arrangements with our allies."

Edmund quickly explained that both Galma and Terebinthia had sent letters to the Tisroc that their ports would be close to Calormene trade until the Calormenes invadors left Archenland and Queen Susan was safely back in Narnia. Galmain and Terebinthian ships were already patrolling the seas close to Archenland to help ensure that Calormenes would not use the ocean to land more troops. Ships from the Lone Islands were on their way and should arrive within two days to assist with patrolling the seas.

"Your Majesties, what about the Kingdom of the Seven Isles" asked Lord Dar.

King Edmund smiled as he replied "We have not heard any response from Seven Isles. They certainly are not joining the Calormenes but I think King Connor is still bitter that Queen Susan was not interested in his suit last year."

Peter dryly added "I am sure, brother, that your swift defeat of King Connor at last year's tournament is also a bitter memory."

Edmund added "And then there was your defeat of him at the Terebinthia tournament several years ago as well as our tournament in 1010. But hopefully he will recognize the danger of the Calormenes extending their empire north and will join our battle."

Edmund continued saying: "We have called out every possible warrior in Narnia. Some have come to fight that have not fought since the battle with the White Witch. Our troops are ready to ride to Archenland with you, King Lune, as well as protect our other borders."

King Lune asked "Are you thinking that an attack on Anvard makes sense or to cut off supplies and starve the Calormenes out of the castle? Either way I fear for civilians still in the castle. I fear they have already been sorely abused by the Calormenes."

King Peter replied "We have discussed several plans but we are here to assist you, my royal friend. Let us discuss what strategy is best to free your country with minimum harm to good people."

The Narnian commanders- Orieus the centaur, Ravenstorm the centaur, Prince Galen of Lone Islands and Lord Peridan, who had been born in Archenland, - discussed different options. The kings, lords, talking beasts and creatures debated merits of the different plans. The lively discussion was interrupted by the arrival of Eol the Eagle who carried two letters in his claws.

The great talking eagle bowed his head and said "King Peter. A Calormene messenger was bringing these letters from Tashbaan. I bade him to stay outside the gates of Cair Paravel and here are the letters."

King Peter opened the first letter and frowned as he read it. King Edmund got out of his seat and leaned over his brother's shoulder.

"I can't believe the Tisroc would expect us to accept such a ridiculous idea" declared Edmund.

"Oh please" asked Queen Lucy, "what does the letter say, my brothers. Is our sister safe?"

"The Tisroc" said Peter, "claims he knew nothing of Prince Rabadash's plans. He says that quote 'Rabadash must have been enchanted by the Queen Susan and lost his senses'." Peter laughed and then continued "While he deeply regrets the action of his son, as a matter of policy he cannot withdraw his troops or abandon Anvard which he hopes we will accept as a new part of his empire."

Edmund read over Peter's shoulder "And he hopes that the marriage of Prince Rabadash and Queen Susan will result in a greater friendship and more trade opportunities between our nations – is he insane or a fool?"

Peter picked up the second letter and opened it. After reading just a few sentences he began to laugh.

"Peter, what is it? I really can't imagine what is so funny" said Queen Lucy who was clearly worried about her sister.

Peter answered "This letter is even more foolish. The worst Calormen drabble about how Rabadash is the delight of the queen's eyes and she never want to leave the blest city of Tashbaan. However, this section at the very end **was** written by Queen Susan."

"What does it say, your Majesty?" asked Mr. Fox who was getting elderly and was very worried about Susan.

Peter read the end of the letter out loud: "Dearest brother, I beg of you not to go to war on my behalf –blood has already been shed which saddens my heart. Prince Rabadash has kindly agreed that Lady Nola and Lady Deidre may return to Narnia after our wedding. Please send an appropriate escort so my faithful ladies are safe."

The High King put down the letter on the table and said "I don't plan to go to war to rescue Queen Susan although I do plan to go to war to help King Lune drive the Calormenes out of Archenland."

"King Peter, you aren't going to abandon Queen Susan! How could you?" asked Prince Corin

Peter replied "Do not fear. We will rescue the queen with the help of Aslan and the sacred horn not by open war."

The High King then stood up and said in a firm voice: "I believe your Majesties, my lords and good knights that our plans are finalized. King Edmund, Prince Galen and General Orieus will lead the Narnian troops to help Archenland. Queen Lucy will stay at Cair Paravel and coordinate with our allies at sea. Master Glendon will ride with a small troop to protect our Northern border while Master Ravenstorm will do the same at our Western border."

There was a moment of silence and then King Lune asked "Will you not be coming to Archenland as well King Peter?"

King Peter shook his head and said: "Nay, I will be going to Tashbaan to escort home Lady Nola, Lady Deidre **and** Queen Susan."


	6. Chapter 6

This is AU but I've tried to keeps CS Lewis's characters "in character". He owns them and Narnia not me. In this universe, Shasta and Aravis never met up while traveling. Both got delayed on their escape to Tashbaan. As a result, Rabadash succeeded in kidnapping Susan and conquering Archenland.

The Narnian council room erupted into noise as men, beasts and creatures reacted to the High King's words.

"Peter, it is too dangerous for you to go to Tashbaan. I should be the one to go, not you" declared Edmund.

"It is no more dangerous to go to Tashbaan than to ride to war in Archenland" replied Peter.

"Sire, please, this is not a wise strategy" said General Orieus. "In the past fourteen years, I have never disagreed with a decision you have made but I do not like this decision. We can not risk the Tisroc making you a captive. Calormenes cannot be trusted."

Peter shook his head. "I am not looking for a debate. This is my decision. I will respond to the Tisroc's letter as if I accept the foolishness in them and ask for a safe conduct to visit Tashbaan. Once Lady Nola and Lady Deidre are safely aboard the Splendor Hyaline, I will return for Queen Susan. With the help the horn has summoned, I believe it will be a rescue that the Calormenes would not expect. I am confident it will succeed. Now, good knights and lords, please go make your plans."

The council room began to empty. Edmund walked out to the balcony and stared out at the ocean. He was feeling frustrated and knew he needed a few moments to collect his thoughts before joining his battle commanders. He heard soft footsteps behind him and felt the hand of his younger sister on his shoulder.

"Why" asked Edmund "why, does our brother have to be so determined about this? I really should be the one to go to Tashbaan. It is my fault that Susan was kidnapped not Peter's. He should lead the battles in Archenland and I should go to Tashbaan."

Lucy replied "Our brother, the High King must have a reason for this plan. You must not blame yourself, my brother. You are not at fault for Rabadash's treachery."

Edmund continued to stare at the ocean and did not respond to Lucy. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze as he stared at the ocean and thought about her words. Then he heard Peter's calm voice.

"Ed, I thought we already had this discussion. It is not your fault or my fault or Susan's fault. Rabadash is dishonorable. That is all" said Peter.

Edmund was silent, his dark brown eyes gazing at the ocean waves. When Edmund did not respond to Peter, Lucy spoke up.

"Peter, are you sure they will respect a safe conduct? I feel in my bones, that they want to destroy us, destroy the North. The High King will be a tempting prize for the Tisroc" said Lucy.

"I considered that, Madam, but the Tisroc is much concerned with trade with other nations. He will not want further disruptions. If he disregards the safe conduct, it would damage trade relations with Galma, Terebinthia and our other allies. I do not think he will risk that" replied Peter.

"I agree" said Edmund. "The Tisroc probably believes it is not necessary to capture the High King right now. He has us by the throat by holding Anvard. He is willing to be patient like an old spider. Perhaps it is best that Peter goes to Tashbaan. It is a move they will not expect and it will confuse the Calormenes."

Lucy said "Once this over and Susan is back at Cair Paravel, I will feel much better. Then we can concentrate on driving the Calormenes out of Archenland."

Edmund asked "Are you sure the rescue plan will work? What if the horn does not summon back the creatures?"

Peter smiled and said "It will work. Flynn and Finlay said they would return when the horn is blown in Tashbaan."

"The horn has never failed us" said Lucy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Queen Susan anxiously paced in her luxurious room in the old palace. She was a captive and she was not used to the lack of freedom. She kept stopping and staring out the window. If only she had wings and could fly away from this nightmare.

Lady Deidre asked "Madam, what are you thinking about?"

Susan laughed and confessed she was wishing she had wings like a gryphon or an eagle. The young queen then became serious as she talked with Nola and Deidre.

"I must think of a way of delaying this wedding but yet have Prince Rabadash think I am cooperating. These Calormenes have so many strange customs and all these gods and goddesses – there must be a way to use this to our advantage" said Susan.

The ladies stopped speaking as the door opened.

A slave bowed and announced "The Grand Vizier Ahoshta Tarkaan, loyal servant of the Tisroc, may he live forever, wishes to speak to the Barbarian Queen."

Ahoshta, a stooped and wizened old man, entered with two guards. He bowed low to Susan.

"Ahoshta Tarkaan, welcome" said Susan. "I am glad you have come to speak with me. I was hoping you could do me a favor."

Ahoshta bowed low again and said "I am honored to do your will great queen as long as it does not impinge on the will of the Tisroc, may he live forever, or the will of Prince Rabadash beloved of the gods. Gifted was the poet that said the honor of my masters is the light of my eyes."

Susan smiled and said "It is a small matter, good sir. Can you arrange for some books to be brought to me? I would like books of history and religion so I can learn more about Calormen and the customs of this land. I wish to properly prepare for my marriage."

Ahoshta looked astonished at her request and replied "Your Majesty, you wish to read books? I can have a poet attend you and recite history and religion to you. It is not necessary for a great lady to read books."

Susan, with equal astonishment, answered "But I love to read, good Tarkaan. It brings me much joy. Please bring me books. More useful than a poet would be a lady to speak with so I can better understand your customs and how to please my future husband."

Ahoshta replied: "Oh queen, the ways of barbarians are truly different but I will have books brought to you if this will bring delight to your eyes. My own fiancée has recently arrived in Tashbaan and I will have her come speak to you. She is the daughter of an ancient house and a distant cousin of the Tisroc, may he live forever."

Susan replied "Thank you, good sir. Was there a matter you wish to discuss with me?"

"Yes, Madam" replied Ahoshta. "I have been bid to tell you that your royal brother the High King is coming to Tashbaan. He will arrive in a few days and will escort your ladies back to Narnia. He wishes to assure himself that you are well and content."

"My royal brother is coming to Tashbaan" repeated Susan. "I will confess that I am surprised."

"The Tisroc, may he live forever, has granted the Barbarian King and twelve of his knights safe conduct so they may see you and see that you are safe" replied Ahoshta.

After Ahoshta left, Susan and her ladies discussed this news. Lady Nola was sure that her husband Brynn would be among the knights and was most eager to see him again. Both ladies were reluctant to leave their queen alone in Tashbaan. In the midst of their discussion, slaves arrived with several books. Susan happily took the books.

The queen said "Let us stop this discussion. Let us look at these books and see if there are any customs of this place that may be helpful to us."

Susan sat down in a large comfortable chair and began reading a large colorful book about Calormen gods and goddesses. About an hour later, there was a knock on the door.

The slave entered again and bowed saying "Aravis Tarkheena, daughter of Kidrash Tarkaan and beloved fiancée of Ahoshta Tarkaan comes to speak with the Barbarian Queen."

Susan looked up from her book astonished at the sight of the young girl before her – she was a child, perhaps the same age as when Susan herself first entered Narnia. She couldn't believe this child was the fiancée of that awful Ahoshta!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers for the encouragement. If you are wondering what help the horn summoned, I am afraid the answer is not in this chapter –you will have to wait for chapter 8…. :)

Aravis curtsied in the Calormen fashion and waited for Susan to speak. Queen Susan rose and smiled.

"Come, sit with my ladies and myself and speak with us. I am Queen Susan of Narnia. These are my dear companions, Lady Nola and Lady Deidre" said Susan.

They seated themselves at a table and slaves put down drinks and a bowl of fruit.

Susan thanked the slaves and politely told them they could leave.

Susan smiled and said "I am hoping you can tell me more about Calormen since it will be my new home. But first, tell me about yourself."

Aravis replied "It is most unusual for a Calormen lady to thank slaves. They are usually treated as though they are invisible. Are things different in Narnia?"

"Yes" answered Susan. "There are no slaves in Narnia and all are treated with courtesy. Those of us with power and privilege have even a greater responsibility than most to be courteous at all times. Narnia and Calormen are quite different places. Please tell me about yourself and your life in Calormen."

Aravis proceeded to describe her life in her father's house and how her father arranged for her marriage to Ahoshta.

Susan asked "Pardon me if this is rude but you seem quite young. I had much responsibility at your age myself but I could never imagine being married. Is this normal?"

Aravis replied "Yes among Tarkaan families, girls are usually married between age 12 and 15."

Deidre replied "That is so strange to us. It would be rare for a noble woman in the north to marry before 21. I love dancing and riding my horse and there are so many handsome knights at court to flirt with – I am 22 and I feel like I am too young to get married most days."

Nola added "I, of course, think married life is wonderful but I was 23 when I got married and I had known Brynn since we were children playing together on the Lone Islands. It must be hard to have to marry someone so much older that you barely know. Brynn and I were friends as children and then fell in love as adults."

Aravis bowed her head and was silent for a moment. When she looked up there were tears in her eyes. She was amazed by the sympathy of these three women who had just met her – Calormene women brushed aside her concerns and focused on the wealth and high status of her fiancée.

Aravis confessed "It is wrong for me to say so, but marriage would not be so dreadful if it was with a boy closer to my age. I have prayed to Zardeenah, Lady of the Night and Maidens to release me from this marriage but my prayers have been in vain. I have heard in Narnia that girls are not forced to marry so I thought to flee there. I tried to escape but my father caught at the city of Azim Balda and brought me here to Tashbaan to marry Ahoshta Tarkaan.

Susan asked "It is true that girls in Narnia are not forced to marry. Many suitors have come to court me and it has always been my choice. My royal brothers would advise me but never command me to marry. How did you come to know this about Narnia?"

Aravis looked nervous as she replied "I fear I have spoken too much already, Madam. You must think poorly of me for trying to run away."

Queen Susan quickly answered "Nay, Aravis Takheena, you have a strong spirit which in the north is an admired characteristic. Pray tell us how you learned about Narnia."

"It is a secret" replied Aravis. "Perhaps you can help my dear companion, even if I am beyond help."

Aravis proceeded to explain how her horse Hwin was actually a talking horse from Narnia who had been kidnapped while a foal and brought to Calormen. Hwin had told her about Narnia and aided her failed escape.

Susan asked "Where is Hwin at this time?"

Aravis replied "My horse is in the stable. Can you help her get to Narnia so at least one of us is free?"

"I am not capable of helping anyone to freedom at the moment" replied Susan looking a bit grim. "I wish all of us could go back to Narnia but it appears you and I have a similar fate, Aravis Tarkheena, of being forced into marriages we do not desire."

"I heard talk that Prince Rabadash rode to the north and kidnapped you but I thought it was because your brothers forbid the marriage" said Aravis.

"My royal brothers warned me against Prince Rabadash's courtship but they did not forbid me. Nay, my heart turned against Prince Rabadash as I got to know him better and saw his behavior here in Calormen" replied Susan.

Nola said "Queen Susan's eldest brother the High King is coming to Tashbaan soon. Perhaps we can help Hwin at that time. I fear it will be much harder to help you escape."

The ladies continued to talk. Aravis was surprised to learn that all three ladies loved to swim in the ocean near Cair Paravel and they all were accomplished riders. Aravis was astonished that Susan was a great archer and had fought in battles when she was no older than Aravis herself. Aravis loved archery and swimming and horseback riding but they were not considered suitable pastimes for a lady in Calormen.

Nola smiled as Aravis shared her fears and hopes with Queen Susan. Since the first time, she met Susan, Nola had admired the way the young queen could so graciously talk with people. Within moments, people felt they had known Susan for years and would confide in her – Aravis was no different.

Several days later, Aravis was visiting with Queen Susan and her ladies when Ahoshta Tarkaan entered the room. Ahoshta was pleased that his fiancée had become a favorite of Susan's. This would bring his own high status even higher once Susan was married to Prince Rabadash. The Grand Vizier informed the ladies that the Narnians had arrived and would be received in the palace within an hour.

Shortly afterwards, Susan stood on a balcony with Aravis, Nola and Deidre watching the street. They saw the crowds below parting and murmurs of astonishment were rising from the streets below. Noble Calormenes were paraded through the street on litters carried by slaves. When the Narnians had last visited, King Edmund had insisted on walking. When Susan had visited Tashbaan with King Edmund, most of their companions were human. The High King had made different choices. Susan smiled as she saw her brother and his party.

Several nervous Calormenes led the party occasionally glancing over their shoulders.

King Peter was riding bareback on a white unicorn. The High King was wearing a mail shirt, red tunic with gold lion, leather boots and a gold cloak. His gold crown was on his fair head. A sword was at his side.

The king was followed by six human knights on horses, four centaurs and two horned satyrs. The humans and satyrs wore chain mail shirts and swords like their king. Each centaur carried two or three swords strapped around their waists. Two leopards walked on each side of the party while two panthers walked on the other side. Sallowpad the Raven flew overhead. 

Aravis asked: "Lady Nola, is one of those knights your husband?"

"Yes" replied Nola as she pointed out her husband Sir Brynn and then Deidre's brother Lord Peridan. She then jokingly said "I suppose you can guess which man is the High King."

Aravis laughed as she confirmed it was obvious adding that the High King was quite handsome. Actually, all of the Narnian men were handsome and strong.

Nola said "Aravis, see the horses and the unicorn. The Calormenes do not realize it but they are talking beasts and that gives the High King an advantage if there are problems. Narnians don't normally ride talking beasts except for emergencies or time of war."

Aravis asked "Are the panthers and leopards and the raven talking beasts too? What are the half horse half men creatures? And the furry horned creatures that walk upright like men?"

"Yes, they are talking beasts" replied Nola. "The High King brought 12 knights and another 12 experienced warriors in the talking beasts. The horned creatures are satyrs who by nature are very peace loving creatures. They love the forest and they love music and dancing in the moonlight. But they are skilled warriors. It is a mark of how much they respect and adore their sovereigns that they would leave their beloved woods to come to Tashbaan. The half horse creatures are centaurs who are powerful warriors and very wise. Many of them are skilled teachers and healers. Some centaurs can even read the future in the stars."

"They look like they would be fearsome in battle. This is a sight my countrymen will not forget soon" said Aravis.

"My royal brother learned long ago how to make an entrance that is unforgettable" replied Susan with a smile. "Although it's been years since the High King rode a unicorn rather than a horse. I am guessing he planned this to prey a bit on some of superstitions of your countrymen."

The young queen looked thoughtful for a moment and then turned to Aravis asking "Do you still want to help your companion Hwin to freedom? I have an idea of how we can help her join the Narnians when they leave."

The Tisroc was seated in this throne awaiting the High King of Narnia. Prince Rabadash stood near the throne with Queen Susan next to him. Several of Rabadash's younger brothers stood nearby. Tarkaans and other advisors were kneeling along both sides of the room. Ladies including Aravis, Nola and Deidre kneeled behind the men. It was Calormen law that no one but members of the royal family stood in the presence of the Tisroc. The Tisroc was in his late fifties, a heavy man covered in jewels and gold. Unlike his sons, he wore no weapons.

Susan thought back to when she and Edmund had arrived at this court. The Tisroc sat on his throne as he did today. He did not stand to greet the Narnian king and queen which had surprised both of them. Whenever a king or queen came to Cair Paravel, Susan and her siblings would always stand to greet visiting sovereigns. Susan suspected the Tisroc would remain seated rather than rising to greet Peter. Indeed she suspected he would keep significant distance between himself and the Narnian High King.

There was a slight murmur in the room as the Narnians entered – the seven humans on foot followed by two satyrs and four centaurs. The great cats walked on either side. Peter walked in front with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. When they reached the front, the satyrs and men, with the exception of Peter, bowed politely and quickly straightened up. The centaurs and great cats nodded their heads for a few seconds. Peter did not bow at all but rather stared directly at the Tisroc. Susan noted with satisfaction that the Tisroc broke off eye contact first. She smiled thinking her brother was truly magnificent while the Tisroc looked like an old spider covered in jewels. The Tisroc motioned to Ahoshta Tarkaan who was kneeling at the front.

Ahoshta said "The Barbarian King has come to speak with the Tisroc, may he live forever."

"Thank you for the safe conduct to Tashbaan. I have come to assure myself of the safety and well being of my beloved sister and to return Lady Nola and Lady Deidre to their homes. If my lady sister wishes to return to Narnia, I request that you allow her to accompany us as well" said King Peter in a clear, firm voice.

"Nay" said Prince Rabadash angrily. "Queen Susan has promised to marry me. She will stay here in Tashbaan." The arrogant prince turned to Susan and said "Tell your brother of your promise."

Susan looked directly at Peter as she said "I did promise to marry Prince Rabadash if he would release Lady Deidre and Lady Nola without harm."

"Your Highness, that does not sound like a willing promise to our hearing. In Narnia, women are allowed to marry whom they choose and I do not believe my sister willingly chose you" replied Peter.

"You have little choice in the matter. We are in Tashbaan not Narnia" said the Tisroc.

There was a moment of silence broken only by sounds of the centaurs hoofs shifting.

Peter said "I have never been defeated in battle but I am not foolish enough to think I could storm Tashbaan to retrieve Queen Susan. Of your courtesy, allow me to speak with my sister for a few moments and please have Lady Deidre and Lady Nola join our party."

Susan walked to greet her brother. Rabadash and several of his brothers followed closely unwilling to let her have a private conversation. Several feet away from Peter, Susan stopped and dropped a deep curtsy to her brother. Peter reached out his hand to raise her up and then gave her an embrace.

"Su, do not fear. I have a plan" whispered Peter.

Susan stepped back and looked at her brother. She nodded her head. He smiled and placed his hand on his belt. Susan's eyes widened for a moment as she realized that Peter was wearing her horn, her gift, on his belt. Susan smiled and felt confident for the first time in many days. She knew Peter would never leave her behind in Tashbaan.

The young queen turned and began to greet the knights and talking beasts who accompanied her brother. Deidre and Nola had risen and joined them. Nola happily embraced her husband. There were several moments of polite conversation before Peter announced the Narnians were returning to their ship. They would return tomorrow to visit more with Queen Susan.

Deidre began to weep as she said "It breaks my heart to leave you, Your Majesty."

"It would break my heart for you to remain here with me and come to any harm. Do not fear for me. I wish only happiness for you" said Susan as she embraced Deidre and then Nola.

Susan turned to Rabadash and asked "May we escort my royal brother to the courtyard, Your Highness?"

Rabadash agreed and they walked out to the courtyard followed by some members of the court. In addition to Narnian horses and the unicorn, there was a groom holding the reigns of a lovely mare.

Aravis approached Deidre and embraced her saying "Dear friend, please take the gift of this fine mare as a gesture of our friendship. For the poets say a trusted friend is a gift of the gods."

Lord Peridan who was standing nearby spoke up saying "It is a lovely gesture but our ship is already crowded. Perhaps it would be best if the mare remains here."

Deidre looked horrified for a moment and quickly stepped to her brother's side, whispering in his ear.

The young knight said "I am sorry if I sounded rude, Tarkheena, of course my sister will accept this lovely gift. My apologies, lady" said Peridan as he bowed to Aravis.

Peridan quickly helped Deidre mount Hwin while Nola rode behind her husband. Peter frowned as Peridan approached him.

"Friend, was that necessary? You were correct when you said the ship is crowded" said the High King.

"Sire, we are rescuing more than just two Narnian ladies at this moment" replied Peridan in a low voice.

Peter glanced at the mare. Hwin looked at the king with intelligent eyes and quickly bowed her head. Peter nodded in understanding and mounted the unicorn.

As they prepared to ride out and leave Susan with the Calormenes, Peter said "Queen Susan, we will see you tomorrow."

Susan nodded and raised her hand in farewell as the Narnians left the courtyard. She wondered what Peter had planned.


	8. Chapter 8

This is AU but I've tried to keeps CS Lewis's characters "in character". He owns them and Narnia not me. Walden owns the movie.

In this alternative universe, Shasta and Aravis never met up while traveling. Both got delayed on their escape to Tashbaan. As a result, Rabadash succeeded in kidnapping Susan and conquering Archenland.

King Peter led the Narnians through Tashbaan back to the boat. The fair haired king had much on his mind but was trying to concentrate on their surroundings. He knew that despite the safe conduct from the Tiscroc, an "accident" could happen in the city. His advisors had been much more nervous about the ride to and from the palace than anything occurring in the palace before ambassadors. As he rode, the High King swept his gaze to both sides of the road as well as the middle. The Calormene slaves and soldiers, were calling out for people to stand aside for him. There was a murmur from the crowd as they looked at the alien Narnians. Suddenly, Peter saw something that amazed him.

Prince Corin of Archenland – wearing filthy rags – was standing with a horse on the side of the road. The teenage prince was staring at him with wide eyes. Peter called a halt to the party.

Peter called out: "Corin, what are thou doing here?"

The boy did not reply. Lord Peridan who was riding behind Peter, swung down from his horse and walked over to the boy.

"Prince Corin, the High King is speaking to you. How is the name of Aslan did you get here?" asked the loyal knight.

The boy stared at him – first his face was blank than horrified and almost frightened. The boy was holding tight to the reigns of a horse.

"What is the matter with you? Have you gone mute? This is not appropriate behavior for the king's son of Archenland. By whatever means you traveled to Tashbaan, you should not be hanging your head like a slave" declared Lord Peridan.

The boy looked at him in amazement and clung even tighter to the horse reigns.

The High King had ridden over. Peter was most annoyed. He told Peridan to re-mount and told the boy to get on his horse and ride next to Peridan. The boy looked panicked but obeyed without speaking. Peter was mystified. He had the least contact of his siblings with the young Archenland prince but when was Corin ever quiet?

King Peter was relieved when they arrived back at the Splendor Hyaline, the Narnian great ship. The party dismounted. Since the horses and the unicorn were all talking beasts, there were no problems getting them up the gangplank. Neither the centaurs or the talking beasts enjoyed being on a boat but they would all do it to help rescue Queen Susan.

Lady Deidre immediately rushed over to King Peter and Lord Peridan. She motioned for the horse she had ridden to join them.

"Your Majesty, my dear brother, this is Hwin. She was kidnapped from Narnia as a young foal. Isn't it marvelous that we have been able to rescue her as well? Hwin, this is King Peter the High King and my brother Lord Peridan."

Peter smiled saying "Welcome home, Mistress Hwin. When we return to Narnia, we will help you re-unite with your family." The High King placed a hand on the mare's head in greeting.

"Thank you, Sire. I was kidnapped as a young foal and do not have many memories of Narnia but I promise I will be a most loyal subject" said the mare who was awed at speaking with the High King.

A voice nearby spoke up saying "I was also kidnapped as a foal and have spent years in captivity."

Peter and Peridan turned and stared at the horse and the boy standing nearby.

"What is your name? How did you find Prince Corin?" asked King Peter.

The horse replied "I am called Bree, your Majesty. As for my boy, he is no prince but rather a slave. I found him several weeks ago at a fisherman's cottage where my former master had stopped for the night. My boy – his name is Shasta – was clearly Northern stock – and we both wanted to escape so we helped each other. We traveled by night until we reached the city. We had planned to ride across the desert to the North and freedom."

Peter was silent for a moment and then said "Well, you are free now and you are both welcome to journey with us back to Narnia."

The king continued to stare at Shasta and then said "This is a mystery to me, how a boy raised in Calormene captivity could so closely resemble a Prince of Archenland. Do you know anything of your family, Shasta?"

Shasta was nervous. He had never spoken to a king before and other grown-ups were listening. The boy wet his lips and shook his head.

"A Calormen fisherman raised me and I called him father. All I know is that he found me in a boat when I was an infant. A knight was in the boat with me but he was dead when the boat was found" replied Shasta.

Lord Peridan commented "Perhaps when we return to Narnia, we can solve this mystery. The boy appears to be around the same age as Prince Corin and must have been born around the beginning of your reign Sire. Perhaps someone will remember a child being kidnapped."

Peter nodded. He would worry about this mystery later. The next step was to rescue Susan and then leave this accursed city.

At sunset, Peter the High King stood on the deck of the great ship and prepared to wind the horn of Queen Susan. The High King was dressed in a dark leather tunic, black shirt and black leggings with his sword and a dagger at his waist. He wore leather gloves and a black cloak. Daggers were in each of his boots.

As the sound faded, Peter said "It may take a few hours before they arrive. We will have to wait for dark anyways."

Several hours later, Deidre was standing near the railing talking to her brother Peridan. The night was dark with only a sliver of the moon. She and Nola had carefully reviewed all they knew of the palace and the location of Susan's rooms with Peter and Peridan. She was still not clear about their plans. Peridan was dressed similar to the High King for he would be accompanying the king to rescue Susan.

"I would feel so much better if you were wearing your armor" said Deidre.

Peridan shook his head as he replied "It is better to not have the weight and we don't want to risk any clinking or other extra noise. We are hoping we will be able to rescue the queen without a fight but we can handle a few simple fights without armor. We will bring our shields and the leather provides some protection. Don't worry Dee. We will be setting sail for Narnia before daybreak."

Deidre looked up as she heard a sound from above. She heard a murmur of voices as others heard the sounds as well. Peridan gave her a quick hug and said "Be well, sister. I will see you soon. Stand back by the rail." Peridan picked up his shield and slung it on his back.

Lord Peridan walked over to stand next to King Peter. Sallowpad the Raven perched nearby. Peridan picked up some cloth and arranged it around his shoulder like a sling. Peridan then bent down and picked up Cathlin, a black talking cat, and carefully placed her in the sling. Peridan adjusted it so the cat would be safe. Cathlin was a favorite companion of Susan's and Deidre knew the talking cat would do anything to help rescue the young queen. Peter slung a sack over his shoulder with some supplies they might need such as rope.

The deck near them had been cleared. Deidre waited in anticipation and then she saw them – shadows at first and then they were real. Two magnificent horses with wings landed on the deck. Deidre gasped – she had heard of such a beast in old legends from the creation of the world but who alive had ever seen them?

Peter respectfully approached the horses and said "Greetings. Thank you, Flynn and Finlay for responding to the horn. We are most grateful for your help."

Flynn, the older of the two flying horses, replied "Greetings King Peter. We are glad to be of service, good king. Aslan desires us to help in the rescue of your royal sister. Let us be off."

The ride on Flynn's back was one of the most exhilarating experiences that Peter had ever had while in Narnia. The horses circled around the city to gain some height before they approached the palace. The sight of Tashbaan and the desert from the air was unforgettable.

The horses landed on the roof of the old palace on the side near Susan's rooms. At least that is what Peter and Peridan hoped based on Deidre and Nola's information. The two men climbed down from the backs of the winged horses and thanked them. Sallowpad the Raven had followed them and landed near Peter's feet. Peridan carefully removed the sling he was wearing and released Cathlin. As planned, both talking beasts took off to search for the queen. Once they located Susan and scouted the nearby guards they would return.

Nearly an hour passed before Sallowpad returned and declared: "Your Majesty, my lord, we have found the queen. Her Majesty is safe and Cathlin is waiting near the queen's chambers. Come and I will show you the quickest way."

Peter and Peridan walked to the edge of the roof and could see a balcony with a large window. Sallowpad explained that the window led to an empty parlor. Once in the parlor, they only needed to go down a short hall and down a flight of stairs to reach the queen's chambers. The top of the stairs were unguarded but there were four guards were in front of the queen's chambers. The doors were locked but Queen Susan believed that one of the guards had the keys.

Peridan carefully tied rope to a sturdy spire decorating the roof. The two men slid down the rope and landed on the balcony. The window was open. Peter carefully reached through the window and located a vase that Sallowpad warned was on a table in front of the window. Peter placed the vase on the balcony and then climbed through the window followed by Peridan.

Peter shifted his shield to his arm and drew his sword. He then slowly opened the door a crack. As Sallowpad described, there was a short hallway leading to a staircase. The hallway was empty. Peter stepped into the hallway followed by Peridan and Sallowpad and quietly walked to the staircase. At the bottom of the stairs, Peter could see a guard standing with his back to the staircase. There was no way to get down the staircase without being seen.

The King heard a soft hiss and saw Cathlin move out of the shadows. She tilted her elegant head towards the guard and began to walk down the stairs. Peter nodded and waited at the top of the stairs for the talking cat to cause a distraction. Near the bottom of the stairs, Cathlin began to run and let out a howl as she rushed by the guard. The guard, as hoped, looked at the cat and took several steps away from the bottom of the stairs. Peter drew a dagger from his boot and began to quietly walk down the stairs. Peridan was right behind him. They could hear a guard laugh and the sound of a vase being knocked over as Cathlin ran down the hall.

Peter had almost reached the bottom of the stairs when the guard re-appeared looking startled to see the king. Peter threw the dagger slicing the guard's throat. The guard stumbled back and fell against the wall. The other three guards turned pulling out their scimitars as Peter leapt into the hall and swung his sword at the nearest guard. The fight only lasted for a few strokes before the guard was dead. Peridan's fight lasted no longer. The last guard had begun to run down the hall yelling for reinforcements. Cathlin leapt onto his back causing the man to stumble. Peridan quickly caught up to him and dispatched him.

King Peter rushed to the chamber door which was locked and called out "Check the guards for keys."

Peridan checked the body of the guard closest to him and saw he was wearing a key ring with several keys. He grabbed the ring and rushed to the door trying several different keys. The door opened.

Susan was anxiously waiting. Sallowpad had woken Susan earlier; she had dressed quickly and waited. She had heard the sounds of fighting outside her room. The young queen was wearing a flimsy Calormene dress and sandals and her Narnian crown. Peter entered the room, rushed to his sister and gave her a hug.

"I knew thou would come" said Susan hugging her brother.

"Su, does thou have anything warmer than that dress" asked the king.

The young queen shook her head and said "Nay, they took away my Narnian clothes and did not give me anything practical to wear."

Peter quickly took off his own cloak and wrapped it around his sister.

The queen motioned to the corner and a teenage girl stood up. Unlike Susan, she was dressed a bit more practically in Calormene riding clothes. Peter and Peridan both looked startled.

Susan said "This is Aravis. She has become my friend and I want to help her to escape to Narnia. She is coming with us."

Peter replied "Sister, I am not sure that is wise."

"We don't have time to argue about it, we should probably leave and Aravis is coming. I won't leave her behind to marry that awful Ahoshta" replied Susan.

Peridan was in the doorway and said "Sire, I hear men coming down the hall. The alarm must have been raised. We should go quickly."

Peter said "Let us go then. Cathlin lead the queen and Lady Aravis to the balcony. Run quickly sister and take this with you. When you get out to the balcony, wind your horn." He pressed the horn into Susan's hand.

Susan and Aravis ran up the stairs following Cathlin. Sallowpad was at the end of the hall and called out "There are five guards heading this way, Sire."

Peter and Peridan ran up the stairs and turned at the top. Guards began running up the stairs behind them. Peter and Peridan both threw daggers stopping the guards at the front. Two other guards stumbled backwards as the dead bodies tumbled down the stairs. One guard lunged over the bodies and lifted his scimitar. It only took three strokes for Peter to disarm him and quickly kill him.

Peter and Peridan turned and ran towards the parlor. Once in the parlor, they moved a couch against the door, hoping that would slow the pursuit of the remaining guards. Peter could hear the sound of Susan's horn and a moment later the beating of wings. He and Peridan climbed out the window.

The balcony was not very large so only one horse could land at a time. Flynn landed first and Peter climbed up with Susan behind him. Sallowpad flew down – the wise raven had flown to the top roof and retrieved the sling that Peridan had used to carry Cathlin. Peridan hastily put on the sling and put Cathlin in the sling. He heard a crash as the guards rushed into the room. Flynn took off and Finlay landed on the balcony. Peridan mounted and reached down a hand to help Aravis. Finlay took off as a bewildered Calormen guard climbed out onto the balcony.

As Peter had instructed, the Spendour Hyaline had already set sail for Narnia. The flying horses flew along the river leading to the ocean until they located the grand ship. The horses landed on the deck of the moving ship. Peter swung down and helped down Susan. There was the sound of shouting and cheering as the Narnians saw their beautiful queen. Deidre and Nola rushed to embrace Susan.

Peter thanked the flying horses for their help and asked if they would see the horses again. Finlay and Flynn shrugged their magnificent shoulders.

Flynn said "Since the days of our ancestor Fledge, we have assisted sons of Adam when requested by Aslan. If needed, we will fly out from the west again. May the remaining days of your reign be blest High King of Narnia."

The two horses flew off into the evening sky.


End file.
